


One Believer - Drabble

by I_Am_Your_Dentist



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Black Belief, Blackbelief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Your_Dentist/pseuds/I_Am_Your_Dentist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch just needed one believer...Jamie was happy to fill that role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Believer - Drabble

Of course, the Guardians didn't understand when they first found out.

They thought Jamie was being taken advantage of, that Pitch was trying to corrupt their "Last Light" and start another scheme.

Jack was particularly defensive about the situation, bristling every time he saw Pitch in Burgess, in Jamie's home.

When asked why he willingly spent time with the King of Nightmares, Jamie's only reply was, "Because I love him."

He was in his early twenties now with an apartment of his own. His family knew nothing about his unconventional relationship; if they did they'd just think he was crazy. To most people, Pitch simply didn't exist. They couldn't see him. His believers had dropped off substantially, and he could barely even conjure what little energy it took to hide under bed as he was so renowned for.

Maybe that was why Jamie had taken pity on him initially. He was an empathetic boy at heart, and seeing the Nightmare King so weak and helpless had reminded him of all those birds with broken wings and dogs with limp legs he'd saved when he was young. Just another pathetic little animal that needed his help, and he offered without question.

That's how it started, anyway.

With Pitch in such a state, he couldn't even be angry that he was being taken care of, though he clearly wasn't happy about it. He did begin to talk, though. More than the young boy had ever heard him speak before. After a few days, Jamie began to talk back, and they found with great surprise they had a good amount in common.

In a way, it was more Jamie using him than Pitch using Jamie. He didn't have many friends, his insistence on the Guardians' existence making him a bit of an outcast in the small town. Pitch's presence made that bearable. He was always there to offer a kind word and a friendly smile.

And then suddenly they weren't friends anymore. He couldn't remember when it happened or how exactly, all he remembered was hungry, desperate kisses, and hard, fast pleasure, followed by slow and passionate lovemaking, the loss of his innocence in a way he'd never expected.

No, they didn't understand at all, the depths of Jamie's feelings for Pitch. They didn't know him like he did. All they saw was a man who had hurt them, unwilling to believe he could change or be better.

All it took was one believer.


End file.
